ETERNAL LOVE
by euelogico
Summary: Depois da experiência de um Dia de Cavalaria onde Bonnie quase perdera a sua vida nas mãos de Serena, que queria vingança contra Damon por te matado sua mãe. Bonnie e Damon se reencontram após três meses sem se ver.
1. Prefácio

**Título: Eternal Love**

**Autora: Cléo Sousa (TVD Coppola doação de fotos).**

**Co-autores: Sandra Twilight Lover e Damon Montequio Salvatore Coppola (Lex).**

**Personagens: Damon e Bonnie. (Os personagens pertencem à obra The Vampire Diaries de L. J. Smith)**

**Gênero: Romance.**

**Classificação: Maiores de 14 anos. **

**Perfis no orkut:**

**Cleo**

**./Main#Profile?uid=16387163619762600026**

**Damon **

**./Main#Profile?uid=5291376321200604805**

**Sandra **

**./Main#Profile?uid=4236532986121677644**

**Prefácio**

**Depois da experiência de um Dia de Cavalaria onde Bonnie quase perdera a sua vida nas mãos de Serena, que queria vingança contra Damon por te matado sua mãe. Bonnie e Damon se reencontram após três meses sem se ver. Ele havia ido para Veneza junto com Stefan e Elena, mas depois de alguns dias com eles, Damon saira pelo mundo sem dar notícias de seu paradeiro.**

**Damon e Bonnie havia trocado um beijo mágico e inesquecível na praia de Virginia naquele fatídico dia, a lembrança os acompanharam durante esses três meses e isso poderá ser o fator que os unirá novamente.**

**Nota: Essa fic foi inicialmente baseada em Um dia de Cavalaria, escrita por Jules13, mas como a continuação feita pela mesma autora não nos agradou decidimos reescrever a história com o nosso ponto de vista, portanto é uma história nova, idealizada por nós três, mas inspirada nessa fic.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Virginia**

**- Damon...**

**Seu nome escapou por entre meus lábios. Já havia passado três meses, desde que a gente tinha se visto. Aquele dia que tinha tudo para ter um final trágico, se não fosse Damon me tirar das garras de Serena, e me proporcionar um dos momentos mais mágicos de toda a minha vida.**

**Aquele passeio pela praia deixou marcas profundas em meu coração, ainda lembro a sensação dos seus lábios sobre os meus...**

**Elena e Stefan se foram, partiram para Veneza. Estava difícil para Elena se adaptar novamente a vida de Mystic Falls, portanto agora a minha amiga estava do outro lado do mundo vivendo com o seu grande amor. Damon havia ido com eles, mas depois de algumas semanas saíra novamente pelo mundo. Ninguém exceto ele mesmo sabia seu paradeiro. Damon nunca foi de dar explicações á ninguém, e eu jamais perguntei por ele à Elena, não queria que soubessem do meu interesse.**

**Mas hoje, sentada aqui em meu quarto, resolvi olhar para o passado, há um ano quem poderia imaginar que Damon mudaria tanto e que nesse meio tempo eu o veria com um olhar diferente? A princípio eu tinha medo dele, me assustava seu jeito seguro de si, seu autocontrole, medo até de ser mordida por ele. Agora percebo o quanto sinto a sua falta, mas ele nem pode imaginar.**

**Amanhã começa tudo de novo, mais uma semana na Universidade Virginia Tech, onde optei pelo curso de Arquitetura, estou gostando do que faço, mas ultimamente tudo esta bem confuso, pois meus pensamentos ficavam indo e voltando ao encontro de Damon a ponto atrapalhar a conclusão de trabalhos importantes, precisava dar um jeito nisso. Damon se fora e eu preciso seguir minha vida. **

**Damon em Londres**

**Tive que partir, não agüentava mais o clima de romance entre Stefan e Elena, meu irmãozinho sabe ser bem meloso quando quer. Aquilo já estava me enjoando, por isso estou aqui, já andei por muitos lugares nesses últimos meses, mas uma estranha sensação sempre toma conta de mim quando lembro do Fishing Pier em Virginia. Pare de se enganar Damon, você pouco importa com Fishing Pier, o que te atrai para aquele lugar nos Estados Unidos é um ruiva muito bonita, que não sai de sua cabeça.**

**Bonnie... É interessante pensar nela, não sei por que, mas seu rosto em formato de coração iluminado, sempre aparece na minha mente. Aquela bruxinha tem um mistério que me fascina e encanta, mas não sei explicar o que é só sei que resolvi deixar todos para trás para viver a minha vida, sem regras, sem leis.**

**Stefan é muito ligado às regras e sempre me recrimina, mas de minha vida cuido eu. Por falar nisso estou há muito tempo sem me alimentar, preciso me alimentar, esses pensamentos devem ser causado por essa dieta a base de sangue, colhido em laboratórios, ficam sem sabor, e sem graça, acho que preciso voltar a minha antiga dieta. Hoje procurarei uma bela garota para o jantar, quem sabe assim esse desconforto passe.**

**Aqui neste pub londrino, observo a garota que será a minha próxima refeição, ela tem uma beleza indecifrável, algo nela me chama mais atenção do que qualquer outra neste salão, mas por quê?**

**Sua pele tem o tom de alabastro, cabelos ruivos, cacheados, mas porque tanto fascínio, é apenas mais uma, serve apenas como alimento, nem preciso fazer muito esforço, afinal ela também está me olhando, com certeza uma presa fácil para mim. **

**Damon levou a garota para fora do pub, eles caminharam pela rua, que estava um pouco deserta naquele horário. Eles pararam em um ponto sombrio, ele a olhou no fundo dos olhos, pronto para mordê-la, mas estranhamente algo o deteve. Naquele momento não era a garota que ele estava vendo ali na sua frente, mas sim, Bonnie, desde que a salvara naquele dia fatídico, ainda trazia consigo o pedaço de tecido que usou para limpar os seus ferimentos na praia. Estranhamente não conseguia para de pensar nela, e agora esses pensamentos estavam, interferindo também na sua dieta, pois não conseguiu morder aquela garota, mandado-a embora.**

**Damon decidiu que não poderia continuar assim. Já era de ir em busca de da causa daquele tormento.**

**_ Parto ainda esta noite pra Virginia. Ele disse se lembrando da conversa que escutara entre Elena com Stefan, falando que Bonnie havia ligado para contar alegremente que finalmente conseguira ser aceita na Universidade Virginia Tech. Preciso ir até lá, conversar com ela, preciso vê-la mais uma vez, e entender porque ela tem me enfeitiçado me fazendo sentir essa estranha vontade de encontrá-la.**

**Não me sinto assim desde quando superei Katherine. Vivi muito tempo em função de resgatar Katherine, até descobrir que a busca era em vão, para ela fui apenas um brinquedinho sem importância.**

**Jurei para mim mesmo nunca mais me envolver dessa maneira com ninguém, mas ultimamente estou sentindo estranhas sensações, relacionadas com Bonnie, preciso vê-la o quanto antes.**

**Bonnie – Universidade Virgínia Tech**

**O dia começou como o previsto eu levantei cedo, tomei meu café, e fui para a faculdade, tem dias que o que mais a gente quer é ficar na cama, mas preciso cumprir as minhas obrigações. Sinto saudade de Elena, minha amiga, melhor dizendo minha irmã, a única que me entendia de verdade, e que agora mora tão longe de mim.**

**A noite passada foi bem complicada, pensei muito em Damon, sei que não devia, pois ele não se prende a nada, mas o coração é terra de ninguém, o sentimento nasce e você simplesmente não pode controlá-lo.**

**Gostaria que ele me mandasse alguma notícia, mas porque ele faria isso?**

**Nem mesmo para Elena e Stefan, Damon diz ontem está por que falaria a mim? Sinto saudade dele, até mesmo daquele riso irônico que persiste em seus lábios.**

**Graças a Deus a manhã tem passado bem rápida, agora vou comer alguma coisa aqui mesmo na lanchonete na faculdade, pois há uma infinidade de trabalhos para concluir. **

**_ Não posso acreditar em meus olhos!!! Damon? Estou vendo ele encostado-se a meu carro?**

**Bonnie se aproxima com o coração pulsando acelerado, não sabe o que dizer, mas era ele. Damon está ali, como se estivesse esperando por ela.**

**_ Ola? Ela disse a ele.**

**_ Oi Bonnie. Ele disse com um sorriso encantador.**

**_O que faz por aqui? Elena e Stefan também vieram?**

**_ Não, resolvi matar a saudade das praias de Virgínia.**

**_ Saudade da praia? Desde quando Vampiros gostam de praia? Você não me parece muito bronzeado para quem adora uma praia. Bonnie, falou provocando-o. _ Me diga o que veio fazer aqui de verdade?**

**_Já disse, saudade...**

**Bonnie não se convenceu com a explicação de Damon, mas melhor não insistir, Damon só fala aquilo que quer e com certeza não vai me explicar o verdadeiro interesse sua visita.**

**_ Está indo para o campus, Bonnie?– Damon perguntou.**

**_ Não, eu ia almoçar, preciso ficar, tenho muitos trabalhos para fazer, vou ficar a tarde toda por aqui.**

**Damon mostrou seu melhor sorriso enigmático e perguntou a Bonnie: _ Gostaria de sair à noite comigo?**

**_ Hã? Você está me convidando para sair? Ela perguntou surpresa.**

**Damon revirou os olhos, sorriu dizendo: _ Claro, somos amigos. Te pego ás 18:00.**

**Damon saiu sem esperar que Bonnie lhe respondesse, deixando-a atônita com esse seu comportamento, diga-se de passagem, cada vez mais ela achava estranho seu reaparecimento repentino, ainda mais porque ele se recusava a dar maiores explicações, mas Bonnie estava determinada a descobrir esse mistério.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**O feitiço**

**Bonnie estava em frente ao espelho de seu quarto, já havia experimentado todas as roupas de seu armário tentando descobrir o que ficava melhor. Acabou se decidindo por uma alça jeans básica e um bata branca, afinal os dias tem sido de muito calor, mas resolveu levar um casaquinho para no caso de esfriar, além do mais ela não sabia onde Damon a levaria.**

**Pontualmente a hora marcada Damon apareceu para pegar Bonnie, ele estava incrivelmente sexy, exatamente como ela se lembrava dele, vestido com sua inseparável jaqueta de couro preta, parecia alguém saído de algum filme antigo de cinema. Era deslumbrante olhar para ele, certamente não precisava nem mesmo usar o seu poder de persuasão para impressionar as garotas. Por isso mesmo Bonnie estava intrigada, ainda não tinha conseguido imaginar o porquê dessa visita.**

**Bonnie foi ao encontro de Damon, que se mostrou um verdadeiro cavaleiro, abrindo a porta do seu carro para que ela entrasse, só aumentando o suspense sobre o paradeiro dos dois.**

**_ Onde estamos indo, Damon? Bonnie perguntou.**

**_ Estamos indo a um lugar que você gosta muito. Ele falou cheio de mistério na voz.**

**Naquele momento a curiosidade a deixava louca, até bem pouco tempo, Bonnie se sentia desconfortável na presença de Damon, isso mudou bastante, mas ela jamais admitiria que agora ela ansiava pela sua presença. Esse segredo pertencia somente á ela. **

**Damon dirigiu em alta velocidade pela estrada, fazendo-a sentir um calafrio, Bonnie, verificou novamente o seu cinto de segurança, causando um leve sorriso em Damon.**

**_ Não confia em mim Bonnie? Ele estreitou os olhos durante a pergunta o que o deixava mais lindo ainda.**

**_ Na... Não é isso. Tenho medo de alta velocidade, mas sim, eu confio em você.**

**_ Confia mesmo? Se eu estivesse dirigindo sem olhar para a estrada, ainda assim confiaria?**

**- Você não faria isso! Ela disse preocupada que ele fizesse exatamente o que tava falando.**

**- Não, não nesse momento. Mas sabe como é sou meio imprevisível. E sorriu deixando-a levemente preocupada.**

**Sua curiosidade estava muito maior do que no início do caminho, ela percebeu que a estrada não era muito movimentada, e um lampejo de idéia passou pela sua cabeça. Será que Damon estava indo para a praia, onde se beijaram? Não seria possível? Será que aquele dia tinha algum significado para ele? Ela jamais esquecera aquele dia, onde ele a tratou ternamente e se beijaram sob a luz do luar.**

**Aquele beijo nunca saiu dos seus pensamentos, ainda podia sentir o gosto dele.**

**Não podia ser que era para lá que eles iriam, o que ele queria com isso? Afinal foi depois desse passeio pela praia que ele sumiu, sem ao menos se despedir, ficando esses três meses sem dar notícia nenhuma.**

**Por mais que ela pensasse, não tinha sentido ele leva-la novamente aquela praia, só iria mexer com os seus sentimentos.**

**Damon não devia brincar assim comigo. Pensou Bonnie.**

**Ele continuava seu percurso como uma pessoa que estava atenta a estrada, não falou mais nada com ela, até chegar ao destino. Bonnie não sabia definir ao certo a sua sensação naquela hora, estavam novamente os dois ali na praia. Naquela praia.**

**Damon desceu do carro, e como um perfeito cavaleiro, quando ele queria ser, abriu a porta para que ela descesse, colocou seu melhor sorriso, combinado com um olhar imbatível e a convidou para um passeio.**

**_Vamos dar uma volta pela praia? Ele perguntou a ela.**

**Bonnie olhou para ele, e em silêncio resolveu acompanha-lo. Por alguns instantes eles permaneceram assim, até quando ela não agüentando mais a situação e o questionou.**

**_ Damon, porque me trouxe até aqui? Bonnie não se conteve, queria saber, pois não fazia sentido, essa aparição misteriosa combinada com esse passeio até a praia.**

**Por um longo instante Damon respirou fundo, olhou para o pôr-do-sol, virou-se para Bonnie dizendo:**

**_ Por tua causa.**

**_ Como? Bonnie perguntou, pensando não ter ouvido direito o que ele disse.**

**_ É isso Bonnie, voltei por sua causa. Damon falou estreitando os olhos para ela.**

**_ Por minha causa? Como se durante esses três meses não obtive nenhuma notícias suas. Se fosse por minha causa realmente, teria pelo menos me ligado. Nem seu irmão, nem Elena, sabiam onde você estava. Bonnie falou indignada.**

**_ Precisava sair de perto deles, precisava de um tempo só para mim. Não sou do tipo que se fixa num único lugar. Estive em muitos lugares nesses meses, mas há dois dias, estava em Londres, e resolvi voltar.**

**_ Porque exatamente você voltou? Não me convenceu o seu papo de que é por minha causa.**

**_ É por sua causa Bonnie, vim exigir que você desfaça o que quer que tenha feito. Ele disse comum olhar quase severo.**

**A princípio Bonnie não entendeu o que Damon quis dizer. O que ela tinha feito, a respeito de que?**

**_ Do que exatamente você está falando? Eu não fiz nada, e nem sei o que você exige que eu o desfaça, como se você me comandasse. Falou indignada.**

**Eu sei que você deve ter feito algum feitiço, porque não paro de pensar em você, é como se o tempo todo a sua imagem me trouxesse de volta, sei que você já conseguiu isso antes, por isso quero que pare.**

**_ Eu não estou fazendo nada, você veio até aqui por que quis, não sei nem do que você está falando, não te chamei. Não usei feitiço nenhum, ainda por cima não sou uma bruxa tão poderosa assim.**

**_ Eu sei que você pode fazer isso Bonnie e realmente acho que você o fez, mas gostaria de saber por que você me quer por perto?**

**Bonnie ficou brava com esse seu comentário, praticamente fez beicinho, fechou a cara, e começou a caminhar pela praia, em passos largos, deixando Damon parado onde estava.**

**_ Afinal o que ele está pensando de mim? Perguntou a si mesma. – Porque ele acha que eu o chamei, eu gostaria sim de ter feito isso, mas não fiz? Agora ele aparece do nada, dizendo que está aqui por minha culpa?**

**Como eu gostaria de ouvir, que voltou porque sente minha falta. Ela recriminou esse pensamento, Damon só se importou com uma mulher de verdade ao longo de sua vida, Katherine, sim ela conheceu o amor e o respeito de Damon, até que ele mesmo descobriu que ela não o merecia. Ela continuou andando pela praia com esses pensamentos.**

**Damon decidiu que já era hora de ir atrás de Bonnie, ela tinha se afastado muito e ele não entendia porque ela ficara tão chateada, afinal de contas ele apenas fez uma pergunta e merecia uma resposta razoável da parte dela. Ele chegou próximo a ela e perguntou mais uma vez.**

**_Não vai mesmo me falar Bonnie? Vou ter que arrancar isso de você?**

**Ela olhou fixamente em seus olhos, com a cara fechada.**

**_ Não quero mais falar sobre isso, Damon, me leve de volta, esse passeio foi uma total perda de tempo. Tenho muito que estudar, preciso realmente ir embora.**

**Bonnie foi andando apressadamente em direção ao carro, deixando Damon novamente para trás, e ele andava cada vez mais devagar somente para irritá-la, parecia que estava contando cada passo.**

**Eles entram no carro e retornar para a faculdade, Bonnie ainda estava muito brava com a pergunta de Damon, fez silêncio por todo o caminho, mas aquilo a perturbava, porque ele achava que ela tinha feito um feitiço, a curiosidade a corroia, não podia suportar mais.**

**Quando o carro parou, Bonnie virou o rosto para encarar Damon e perguntou.**

**Eu realmente quero saber por que você acha isso. _ Porque que eu haveria de fazer um feitiço, para trazê-lo até aqui?**

**_Porque essa seria a única forma de você me ter ao seu lado. Damon disse sério para ela.**

**Bonnie não parecia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Isso trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos. Quem Damon pensa que é, para aparecer aqui, do nada e me dizer tal coisa? Ela abriu a porta e saiu, batendo com tanta força a porta que se fosse uma vampira teria quebrado, não queria que ele a visse chorando.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Damon enciumado**

**Aquela noite foi bem difícil para Bonnie, ela repassava cada acontecimento de novo, aquele vampiro não tinha o direito de brincar assim com seus sentimentos. Ela chorou muito, a noite toda e no dia seguinte foi inevitável o choque ao se olhar no espelho, seus olhos estavam inchados, com olheiras enormes, que denunciavam que havia chorado na noite passada, nem com muita maquiagem seria possível disfarçar aquilo.**

**Bonnie decidiu fazer o melhor que podia e foi enfrentar mais um dia de aula. Teria muito que explicar ao seu professor de Arquitetura, o sr. Patrick McAndrews, não costuma ser complacente com atraso nos trabalho e ela não terminou a tempo o seu trabalho teria que ser muito convincente, pois não queria ficar no vermelho em uma matéria tão importante.**

**Damon**

**Estou disposto a entender porque Bonnie ficou ofendida quando perguntei pelo feitiço, afinal poderia ter feito, não poderia, ou ela se esqueceu que é uma Witch? Algumas vezes quando ela estava em perigo, conseguiu chamar por mim, de uma forma estranha ela sempre esteve conectada a mim, e agora não poderia ter sido diferente.**

**Será que Bonnie estava em perigo? Mas se estava, porque não me disse quando teve oportunidade?**

**Vou dirigindo até a faculdade, preciso falar com Bonnie, quero muito saber a respeito de tudo o que está acontecendo. Irei apenas observa-la. Já estava observando por um longo tempo, percebi que ela esta com uma aparência cansada, olhos inchados, como se tivesse chorado. Porque Bonnie choraria, será que a sua teoria sobre ela está precisando de sua ajuda estava correta?**

**Ela estava vindo na minha direção, mas estava tão distraída, que certamente não estava me vendo. Resolvi ir ao seu encontro, mas parei quase que abruptamente, pois um homem a chamou, parecia mais velho que ela, quem seria ele? Ele demonstrava certo fascínio por ela, seria um namorado? Talvez não, parecia mais um professor, mas era evidente o interesse dele por ela.**

**_ Vou escutar o que eles estão conversando ser vampiro tem suas vantagens, posso escutar tudo e a todos, disse a si mesmo. Deus como ele é monótono: prédios plantas... Bonnie está com uma voz nitidamente triste, tentando inventar uma desculpa por não ter entregado o trabalho.**

**O cara, o professor segurava o braço dela com muita intimidade, e ela parecia gostar disso.**

**_Que merda han!!! (Isso é para você Lex). Ela não se manca que este professor a está assediando? Está tão evidente até mesmo para mim que estou aqui do outro lado, consigo ver isso! Ele nem consegue disfarçar. Esse cara tem idade para ser o pai dela, tudo bem que tenho idade para ser tataravô ou até mais, mas eu sou um velho conservado.**

**Cansei vou até lá cortar a onda do "idoso", essa cena está me dando vontade de vomitar, vou falar com Bonnie agora mesmo.**

**Mas eles começaram a se movimentar, ainda conversando, foram para um outro prédio do campus. Teria que esperar um outro momento para falar com ela.**

**Bonnie**

**Bonnie tivera muitas aulas naquela manhã, seus olhos estavam irritados e vermelhos por causa da sua noite sem dormir, estava preocupada com o trabalho de Arquitetura que não entregara, precisavam encontrar o professor Sr. McAndrews, e explicar o porquê não tinham conseguido fazer. Mas o que ela diria a ele? Como falar para o professor que o motivo de não conseguir fazer o trabalho, era um vampiro incrivelmente sexy de olhos azuis, como o céu e que não saia do seu pensamento? Ela caminhava distraída em direção ao prédio de Arquitetura, quando ouviu alguém a chamando.**

**Bonnie se virou e encontrou o professor McAndrews vindo em sua direção. As meninas da faculdade o achavam lindo, ele era alto, atlético, com um físico de dar inveja a qualquer garoto da sua idade, corpo bronzeado, cabelos curtos, com uma barba serrada, como se tivesse esquecido de fazê-la pela manhã, um típico irlandês, eu podia até jurar que ele gostava de cantar, até podia imaginá-lo em um bar cantando, porque ele tinha uma voz linda, rouca e aveludada...**

**_ Bonnie? Chamou o professor McAndrews.**

**Bonnie olhou na direção em que a chamaram.**

**_ O prazo de entrega do trabalho já expirou e eu não recebi o seu, sempre foi uma ótima aluna, gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo**

**O professor percebeu assim que a olhou que algo estava errado, o que poderia estar acontecendo com ela?**

**_ Bonnie, está tudo bem com você? Ele a interrogou.**

**_ Hã, oi professor McAndrews, eu precisava mesmo falar com o senhor.**

**_ Não precisa me chamar de senhor, afinal não sou tão mais velho assim que você. Pode me chamar de Patrick.**

**_ Tudo bem Patrick, eu tenho passado por alguns problemas de ordem pessoal, e por isso não consegui fazer o trabalho. Ela lhe disse.**

**_ Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? Patrick, perguntou a ela, segurando em seu braço. Bonnie não sabia, mas ele tinha um forte desejo de proteger-la, ela parecia possuir uma fragilidade e além do mais, ele a achava linda.**

**Nunca antes se interessara por uma aluna, mas ela era diferente, tinha um algo mais que o encantava, a sua inteligência o deixava maravilhado, ela nascera para ser arquiteta, tudo o que ela fazia era com uma paixão evidente. Bonnie era o tipo de garota apaixonante.**

**_ Não professor, são assuntos particulares mesmo, mas agradeço a sua oferta. Gostaria de saber se haveria uma maneira para que eu recupere a nota desse trabalho**

**_ Não costumo dar segundas chances, mas percebo que você realmente esta com um problema, e vou permitir que me entregue o trabalho, daqui a dois dias. É suficiente para você conseguir concluí-lo?**

**_ Sim, é claro, obrigada Sr. Mc... Desculpe. Patrick vou me esforçar muito, daqui a dois dias entregarei o trabalho.**

**_ Pra onde está indo? Perguntou-lhe Patrick.**

**_ Estou indo para a próxima aula, no prédio de Arquitetura. Ela lhe respondeu.**

**_ Também estou indo para lá, se quiser posso te acompanhar.**

**_ Sim, podemos ir juntos, essa tarde ainda terei algumas coisas para resolver aqui mesmo no campus.**

**Bonnie ficou muito feliz com a solução encontrada para o trabalho, o professor Patrick, tinha sido muito gentil, concedendo a ela uma segunda chance. Agora era pôr as idéias em ordem e fazer o trabalho, definitivamente precisava parar de pensar em Damon.**

**Provavelmente ele já teria sumido misteriosamente da mesma forma que apareceu, ele voltou somente para irritá-la e se era essa a sua intenção, ele havia conseguido, porque ela ficou realmente uma fera.**

**Como ele poderia pensar que ela o enfeitiçara? No máximo ela desejou que ele aparecesse por aqui, mas não havia usado nenhum dos seus conhecimentos de witch para isso.**

**...**

**Finalmente se encerrou mais um dia exaustivo na faculdade, conseguira adiantar bem o trabalho que estava atrasado, poderia terminar antes até do prazo estipulado.**

**Na saída da faculdade Bonnie se depara justamente com Damon vindo em sua direção.**

**_ Não pode ser! - falou para si mesma, o que Damon está fazendo aqui?**

**Damon veio em direção a ela, com um meio sorriso, olhando-a fixamente.**

**_ Conseguiu enfeitiçar seu professor também, Bonnie?**

**_ Enfeitiçar? Eu não enfeiticei ninguém, porque você insiste nisso Damon, já não chega você me falando isso ontem? Vai começar tudo de novo? Se for desculpe, não estou a fim.**

**Ele apenas sorriu olhando o jeito furioso com que ela ficou, por um instante ela a achou linda, balançou a cabeça como para afastar o pensamento.**

**_ Mas porque você falou sobre o meu professor? Eu conversei com ele no intervalo de uma aula, como poderia saber disso? Ela perguntou para Damon.**

**_ Eu estive te observando, você estava muito a vontade conversando com ele, provavelmente o enfeitiçou também, essa é a minha teoria, o que mais você faz? Damon a provocou.**

**- Eu já disse que não fiz isso, nem com você, nem com ninguém. Bonnie se irritou, com o comentário de Damon, fechou a cara e já ia sair pisando duro quando de repente sentiu que ele a pegou pelo braço, impedindo-a de sair, e forçando-a a olhar para ele.**

**Os olhos de Damon tinham um brilho intenso, ele a encarou também, ele segurou sua cabeça e cobriu sua boca com a sua, beijando-a com uma intensidade que a privou de todas as forças em suas extremidades ao mesmo tempo, que pareceu lhe tirar todo o ar de seus pulmões. Seus corpos agora estavam bem próximos um do outro e não tinha espaço entre eles. Bonnie o abraçou carinhosamente, ela precisava senti-lo, precisava ter certeza de que ele estava ali, que não era um sonho apenas, ele era real, e estavam se beijando. Damon podia sentir o calor do corpo de Bonnie e a beijava com sofreguidão, desesperado como se estivesse no último segundo de sua vida. Bonnie tentava saciar todas as suas vontades e a saudade há tanto tempo guardada a fazia ansiar ainda mais por esse momento.**

**Os dois se afastaram por uns segundos para que Bonnie retomasse o fôlego, ficou olhando-o fixamente, sentindo-se estranhamente tonta. Permaneceram a testa encostada um no outro, enquanto Bonnie retomava o fôlego ela sentia o cheiro do hálito inebriante de Damon, quando os olhares de ambos se encontraram suas bocas se juntaram novamente.**

**Damon a estava beijando como alguém que a amava, é isso era ótimo, mesmo ela acreditando que o sentimento não era verdadeiro, depois de alguns minutos, que pareceram curtos, mínimos e com certeza, insuficientes, ele a soltou e continuou fitando-a. Bonnie estava sem fôlego, de longe esse certamente tinha sido o melhor beijo de sua vida.**

**_ Não estou falando, Bonnie? Com certeza você tem usado de magia.**

**Ela deu um suspiro, para tentar clarear as idéias, do que ele estava falando? O beijo tinha sido mágico sim, mas não porque que ela tenha usado de magia, o amor transforma as coisas, e ela saiba que o amava.**

**_ Eu sei que você me enfeitiçou Bonnie, eu jamais agiria dessa forma se não fosse por isso. Admita!**

**_ Eu cansei de falar que não fiz nada disso, ultimamente nem tenho me dedicado a aprender novos feitiços a faculdade tem tomado muito meu tempo.**

**Bonnie saiu andando, e Damon ofereceu carona para ela.**

**_ Eu te levo para casa, ele disse.**

**Bonnie parou abruptamente, o olhou com raiva e disse: _ Eu não preciso de sua carona, eu não preciso de você, e me faria um grande favor? Desapareça! Ela foi embora o largando ali para e sozinho.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**A festa**

**Já havia se passado três dias desde que encontra Damon no estacionamento da faculdade, provavelmente ela já teria ido novamente embora, deixando-a em paz, usou toda a sua concentração na conclusão do trabalho que estava pendente, afinal não poderia perder a oportunidade que o professor a havia dado.**

**A faculdade estaria promovendo naquela noite uma festa beneficente para arrecadas fundos para as vítimas do terremoto no Haiti.**

**Bonnie ficara responsável junto com mais duas amigas pela barraca do beijo, seria até engraçado, ter que beijar todos aqueles garotos, será que ela conseguiria? A imagem constante de Damon não a atrapalharia?**

**Bonnie decidiu que não, afinal a causa era nobre, todos tinham que ajudar, havia muitas pessoas precisando de ajuda, e ela ajudaria que forma de pudesse, mesmo que isso significasse beijar todos os garotos da faculdade de Virginia Tech!.**

**Bonnie e as amigas passaram o dia todo montando as barracas, preparando a decoração, para que tudo estivesse perfeito á noite. Seria uma noite muito animada, com banda tocando, as pessoas se divertindo e o melhor de tudo, fazendo caridade.**

**...**

**A festa transcorria animada, Bonnie havia beijando alguns garotos, e verificou que não era tão agravável quando ela imaginou antes. Ainda se lembrava do beijo trocado com Damon, no estacionamento da faculdade.**

**Damon saiu para beber aquela noite, entrou em um bar qualquer da cidade, permanecendo sozinho em uma mesa, ouvindo ocasionalmente os pensamentos das pessoas, ele se divertia em como patético alguns garotos do time de futebol eram, falando sobre garotas, como se fossem profissionais na arte da conquista.**

**Mas a conversa de um em especial chamou a sua atenção. Um garoto moreno dos olhos verdes, típico jogador de futebol, descrevia entusiasmado o beijo dado em uma garota, numa barraca, aquela noite em uma festa na faculdade.**

**E pelo que ele a descrevia, ia sentindo um nó em sua garganta. Será que era mesmo de Bonnie que ele estava falando? Bonnie, aquela garota tímida, que vivia arisca como um passarinho, vendendo beijos em uma barraca? Damon saiu às cegas, precisava constatar o que acabara de ouvir.**

**Quando chegou a faculdade, se viu em meio a uma festa, muito barulhenta, com vários garotos e garotas se divertindo, começou a andar por entre as barracas. Algo dizia que precisa se encontrar com a Bonnie. Até que ele a avistou, ela estava na barraca do beijo mesmo. Damon quase não pode acreditar no que via começou a observar, ela não parecia muito feliz. Ele chegou até a banca do beijo e a cumprimentou.**

**_ Olá Bonnie, vendendo beijo agora?**

**_ O que você faz aqui Pensei que já tinha ido embora. Respondeu Bonnie.**

**_ Você venderia um beijo para mim? Perguntou estreitando os olhos, aguardando sua resposta.**

**_ Estou aqui para isso! É só comprar a ficha, e escolher qual de nós três você prefere beijar.**

**_ Eu poderia escolher ás três? Damon perguntou ironicamente.**

**_ Você é quem sabe Damon, está a seu critério. Ela respondeu visivelmente irritada.**

**_ Estava pensando... Eu poderia comprar todos os seus beijos por essa noite. Damon deu o seu melhor sorriso ao dizer isso.**

**Nesse instante Steve, um novo "cliente" acabava de chegar à barraca, olhando fascinado para Bonnie e suas amigas, não sabia qual delas escolher primeiro, pois tinha comprado várias fichas para a barraca do beijo.**

**Steve era um cara muito sério, vivia para os estudos, era considerado um nerd, Bonnie já o tinha visto algumas vezes, e sabia que ele era muito solitário... Steve estava com as fichas na mão e olhou para Bonnie.**

**_ Escolho você primeiro. Ele disse para Bonnie, nem deu muita importância para a presença de Damon. Que o olhou furioso.**

**Damon queria arrancar a cabeça daquele idiota ali mesmo. Como ele podia pensar que ele o deixaria beijar Bonnie aqui bem na sua frente. Damon nem perdeu tempo com o garoto, ele não passava de um monte de nada, precisa tirar Bonnie dali, e seria agora. Quando Bonnie estava indo beijar o rapaz, sentiu Damon a puxando para fora da barraca.**

**_ Você não vai fazer isso. Ele falou visivelmente furioso com ela.**

**_ Me larga, estou aqui para isso, e o rapaz pagou! Bonnie respondeu exasperada.**

**Damon não largou seu braço, pelo contrário, saiu puxando ela por toda a festa, deixando Steve parado na barraca sem entender o que estava acontecendo.**

**Damon ignorava os protestos que ela dizia, levou-a até o carro, colocou-a, dentro e saiu de lá arrancando em toda velocidade.**

**_ Pra onde você está me levando? Você é louco? Preciso voltar pra lá, é minha obrigação cuidar daquela barraca!**

**_ Hoje você não beija mais ninguém Bonnie, a menos que você queria me beijar.**

**_ Pare esse carro Damon, eu realmente preciso voltar!**

**_ Esqueça, você vai comigo até minha casa. Ele a avisou.**

**_ Sua casa? Está me levando para Mystic Falls, no meio da noite? Isso é rapto Damon.**

**_ Não, estou te levando para minha casa aqui mesmo, temos uma casa na cidade, é um investimento antigo.**

**_ Não quero ir. Não quero ir a nenhum lugar com você, Damon pare esse carro, por favor?**

**_ Não estou te perguntado se quer ir, Bonnie, estou te comunicando que você está indo comigo para minha casa.**

**Ela viu que não adiantava lutar com Damon e decidiu permanecer o restante do caminho em silêncio.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Acertando os ponteiros.**

**Eles rodaram por cerca de dez minutos, até Damon parar em frente a um casarão muito antigo, porém lindo, no estilo vitoriano, a perfeição e a simetria dos detalhes a impressionou, na verdade era um palacete de dois andares, branco, com colunas pintadas em azul, parecia uma casa de sonhos.**

**Damon desceu do carro e foi para abrir a porta para ela, mas ela não esperou, abrindo a porta sozinha.**

**_ Essa é a sua nova casa ela perguntou admirada**

**_ É mais um esconderijo. Ele riu ao falar.**

**_ Vamos entrar, venha vou te mostrar como é, não passa de mais uma velharia da família Salvatore não espere grande coisa.**

**_ Quando Bonnie entrou na casa, parecia que tinha sido transportada, para um outro tempo, tudo era decorado ao estilo vitoriano, majestoso, bonito em tons marrom e bege envelhecido.**

**Ela falou impressionada. _ É lindo!**

**_ Mas não muito confortável, Damon falou com desdém. As cadeiras não são tão macias quanto deveriam, não sei por que Stefan insiste em manter tudo como era antes. Por isso adquiri esse sofá grande de couro, não suporto essas poltronas! **

**Só então Bonnie, olhou para aquela direção, percebendo que apesar de ser de um outro estilo o sofá se adaptava perfeitamente ao ambiente.**

**_ Porque me trouxe aqui, Damon? Bonnie perguntou.**

**Durante um instante ele não respondeu, aumentando mais a curiosidade dela. _ Vamos nos sentar, precisamos conversar. Ele a convidou, para o sofá marrom de couro.**

**_ Ela caminhou lentamente até lá, não queria se sentar próximo a ele, escolher sentar bem junto ao braço do sofá. E ele sentou-se o mais próximo que ela havia imaginado que ele faria.**

**_ Damon, não consigo entender porque você age dessa maneira. Ele simplesmente a olhou.**

**_ Não vai dizer nada?Ela o interrogou.**

**_ Eu estive pensando Bonnie, você não fez nenhum feitiço recentemente? Nenhum que pudesse me trazer até aqui?**

**_ Damon, já disse a você que não fiz o que posso fazer para acreditar em mim? Bonnie falou se rendendo, não queria mais brigar, estava cansada desse jogo de gato e rato, que ele fazia com ela.**

**_ E tenho pensando muito em você, muito mais do que eu gostaria de pensar. Achei que talvez você tivesse feito algum feitiço para me trazer aqui, por isso sua imagem não sai da minha cabeça, sempre que você estava precisando de ajuda você sempre conseguiu me chamar, eu gostaria de saber o que esta acontecendo, pode me entender?**

**Bonnie ficou admirada com o que acabara de ouvir, e sem perceber também confessou que pensa muito nele. _ Eu também penso muito em você. Ela disse quase num sussurro. Damon a olhou, pois ele ouvira o que ela dissera.**

**_ Você também pensa em mim? Perguntou.**

**_ Sim, Damon estou cansada, cansada de esconder até de mim mesma, que desde aquele dia na praia, não paro de pensar em você, e quando você foi embora, sem ao menos se despedir, fiquei arrasada, mas não falei para ninguém. Nem mesmo Elena que é minha melhor amiga sabe as coisas que venho sentindo.**

**Damon ficou em silêncio, por um instante, absorvendo o que acabara de ouvir. Então Bonnie gostava dele, e ele, também gostavam dela? Seria essa razão para não tirá-la da cabeça?**

**_ Ele a olhou, colocou a mão por dentro do bolso interno de sua jaqueta, e retirou de lá, um pedaço de tecido, e entregou para ela.**

**_ O que é isso? A princípio, Bonnie não se recordou, mas ao pegar o retalho de tecido nas mãos, todas as imagens daquela noite voltaram em sua cabeça. A feira, Alex, a luta com Serena, Damon se importando com ela, e depois aquele passeio pela praia. Parecia que aquilo fora há tanto tempo... _ Porque você ainda guarda isso? Ela perguntou para ele.**

**_ Você não se lembra que eu disse que era suvenir? Nunca me separei desse tecido, sempre me fazia lembrar de você, mas eu achei que esse incômodo que eu sentia era porque não estava mais me alimentando de sangue fresco. Tentei voltar a minha antiga dieta, mas não consegui, a visão de você e seus olhos me atrapalhavam, por isso resolvi voltar.**

**Bonnie, quase não acredita no que ouvira, beijou-o. Damon não pareceu se surpreender e correspondeu ao beijo, intensificando cada vez mais. Bonnie ficou maravilhada com a resposta positiva dele, e se inclinou sobre ele, se entregando totalmente aquele momento que era tudo o que ela mais queria há muito tempo e agora sabia que ele a queria também. Ela o beijava por todo o rosto, cada vez mais contente, beijou o seu queixo, o queixo mais lindo que já vira na vida, arrancando um suspiro por parte de Damon, que estava totalmente entregue ao momento.**

**Ele a abraçava cada vez mais forte, para senti-la sua. Bonnie era sua agora era capaz de admitir isso. Quanto tempo ele precisou para perceber que o seu tormento tinha sido ficar longe dela.**

**Damon agarrou-a entre seus braços, levantou-a do sofá e a depositou em seu colo, de frente para ele, com as pernas envolvendo o corpo, sua boca arrasando a dela na forma mais doce possível. Bonnie se sentia nas nuvens, nunca teria imaginado nada igual, nem em seus mais loucos sonhos, aquilo era real, muito melhor do que ela havia imaginado, os beijos começaram a ficar ardentes e frenéticos e as caricias cada vez mais quentes.**

**Abraçando-a mais forte, mas próxima, sua boca derramando beijos em seus olhos, em seu nariz, na curva de sua bochecha. Sua língua lambeu o pescoço de Bonnie, seus dentes mordiscavam seu lóbulo, depois rasparam a carne branda sob a sua orelha, beijava o pescoço. Bonnie sentiu que Damon estava avançando o sinal, mas seu corpo já não respondia as vontades do seu cérebro, já estava se movendo por instinto e ele era extremante carinhoso, mas forte, suas mãos enormes percorriam o corpo dela com delicadeza, mas com determinação... Damon começou a subir a mão pela cintura fina de Bonnie e já ia passando a mão pelas suas costas por debaixo da blusa. Bonnie corou na hora, ela só tinha namorado uma vez na vida, mas nunca havia passado de beijinhos, porque era muito tímida, agora ela estava morrendo de vergonha de Damon, e estava com medo do que poderia acontecer dali em diante.**

**Bonnie pediu para que Damon parasse... Mas ele continuava com suas carícias, ficava cada vez mais difícil, discernir o que era certo ou errado, ele tentou desabotoar a sua blusa, mas ela o deteve. Damon simplesmente começou beijá-la de novo, abrindo o primeiro botão, mas ele tinha que parar, ela não estava pronta para o que poderia vir a seguir. Ela o amava era um fato, mas isso requeria muitas responsabilidades, não estava prepara para um contato mais íntimo, ainda não.**

**Bonnie segurou a mão de Damon e pediu mais uma vez que ele parasse. _ Porque? Perguntou Damon.**

**_ Damon, acho que não é momento... Eu... Não estou pronta ainda, respondeu Bonnie ainda sem fôlego.**

**_ Ele a olhou com um olhar malicioso e perguntou: _ Você tem certeza?**

**Bonnie afirmou com a cabeça, estava muito difícil falar naquele momento, o que ela realmente queria era sair correndo dali, estava envergonhada do quão longe ela chegou naquela noite, mas não podia negar que tinha gostado, ah como tinha gostado, mas não podia fraquejar agora. Ainda teríamos muito tempo para isso, afinal ele é um vampiro e o tempo para ele não tem o mesmo significado que tem para nós, ele superaria com certeza.**

**_ Sim, tenho certeza, quero ir para casa agora. Ela disse assim que a sua respiração voltou ao normal.**

**Bastante tempo depois de Damon tê-la deixado em casa, ainda podia sentir o calor de seus lábios, a dureza do corpo dele contra o seu. Embora nunca tivesse conhecido a um homem, não era completamente ignorante da forma que os homens e mulheres se comportavam, mas jamais sonhou que isso conferisse tanto prazer e que provocasse uma comoção seu interior.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Confusão**

**Naquela manhã foi como tinha sido por vários dias, levar, se arrumar, ir à faculdade... Exceto pela lembrança dos momentos passados na casa de Damon isso ainda a deixava vermelha, não sabia ainda como se comportar quando o visse de novo. Como se comportar? Ela sorriu com e a lembrança, ele tinha o poder de fazê-la perder o juízo.**

**Bonnie teve três aulas e agora finalmente chegara à hora do intervalo. Ela precisava respirar um pouco, a rotina de estudos pode se tornar cansativa, com a cabeça cheia de lembranças.**

**Ela saiu para o corredor, estava sozinha, mas pelo canto dos olhos viu alguém se aproximando e levantou o rosto, olhando para aquela direção. Nickolas, Nick como era conhecido, o zagueiro do time de futebol da faculdade era quem vinha em sua direção, ele estava com um largo sorriso emoldurado em seu rosto.**

**Nick era o cara mais popular da faculdade, tinha entrado com uma bolsa de estudos, pois era o melhor zagueiro do time. Ele é o que a gente pode chamar de lindo, moreno de olhos verdes, corpo bem definido pelo esporte, um traseiro que nossa, era de tirar o fôlego, 9 entre 10 das garotas de Virginia Tech, eram loucas por ele.**

**Nick sabia disso, e aproveitava até dessa posição, não ficava com ninguém por mais de alguns meses, dizia que não era hora de se ligar a alguém. Ele nunca tinha conversado com Bonnie, pelo contrário, ele parecia nunca tê-la visto antes de trocar aquele beijo na noite anterior na barraca da festa da faculdade. Bonnie se perguntou _ O que ele poderia querer comigo? Ele se aproximou dela e lodo disse:**

**_ Oi Bonnie. Estive pensando em você. Nick falou para ela ainda sorrindo.**

**_ Oi nick, tudo bem com você?_ Ficou pensando em mim Por quê?**

**_ Sabe não consegui esquecer o nosso beijo de ontem. Nick falou para ela**

**Bonnie riu e disse. _ Você é engraçado, não passou de um selinho, não seria suficiente para que você ficasse pensando em mim e afinal eu beijei todos os outros do mesmo jeito.**

**_ Eu sei que não foi do mesmo jeito Bonnie, eu estava pensando se você não está a fim de repetir a dose? Disse com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.**

**_ Não, obrigada, minhas obrigações na barraca do beijo terminaram ontem. Ela tentou brincar com ele.**

**_ Eu não estava dizendo por obrigação, achei que você gostaria de me beijar.**

**_ De onde você tirou isso?Sei que esta saindo com a Sarah. Será que ela vai gostar disso?**

**_ Não estou saindo com ela, só me divertindo e percebi que você também gostou.**

**_ Nick, não gostei. Na verdade eu tenho namorado e ele é que não vai gostar muito dessa conversa. Bonnie disse, mesmo sabendo que isso não era verdade, pois Damon não era seu namorado, pelo menos não oficialmente.**

**Nick foi se aproximando de Bonnie, a cada passo que ele dava, ela recuava um para trás, mas em pouco tempo ele estava próximo o suficiente imprensa-la contra a parede do corredor, não tinha como fugir. Ele se aproximava insistentemente, cada passo mais e mais chegando a ficar com o rosto a centímetros do seu. Ele a abraçou e beijou seus lábios pegando a se surpresa, o contato foi brusco, ou ele foi puxado bruscamente?Sua visão ficou meio turva. Quem o havia puxado? Damon? Ele o pegara pelo braço o jogara longe de Bonnie, causando um espanto em Nick, que não sabia de onde esse cara tinha saído. Damon tinha a escuridão brotando nos olhos, uma raiva fria, era sentida se espalhando pelo ar. Seus olhos pareciam com uma cobra que acabara de dar um bote.**

**Arrastou ele para longe dela, pegando ele pela gola de sua jaqueta. Damon era forte o suficiente para acabar com Nick ali mesmo sem fazer um ruído se quer e ele o estava sufocando, enquanto Bonnie preocupada com o que estava presenciando, pedia insistentemente para que Damon parasse.**

**Mas ele estava furioso e Nick perturbado. Damon parou de agredir Nick quando ouviu o desespero insistente de Bonnie pedindo para ele parar, usou seu poder de hipnose para fazer-lo esquecer do que tinha acontecido ali, o mando-o para bem longe dele e de Bonnie, que estava atônita parada no meio do corredor.**

**_ Bonnie? Bonnie está me ouvindo? Damon perguntou a ela. Ela não podia se mexer, estava aflita com o que acaba de presenciar, ela sabia da força que ele possuía, mas nunca se acostumava em vê-lo assim tão transtornado.**

**_ Bonnie? Ele chamou mais uma vez não obtendo resposta da parte dela.**

**Damon a segurou pela mão e entrou na primeira porta que encontrou pela frente ainda bem que era a Biblioteca, ninguém iria incomodá-los ali. Estava tudo muito quieto naquela hora. _ Bonnie, está tudo bem com você? Eu estava indo te ver e vi aquele... Moleque te agarrando, então perdi a cabeça.**

**Bonnie respirou fundo, recuperando a calma, ela estava assustada, um frio intenso percorrera seus ossos quando vira Damon sufocando Nick, ela não tinha visto de onde Damon havia saído, mas agora parecia que tudo tinha ficado bem, não ouvia nem um som vindo lá de fora, ninguém os estava procurando.**

**_ Como você entrou aqui? Ela perguntou para Damon, assim que conseguiu falar novamente.**

**_ Aqui não é um lugar residencial, então não precisei de um convite. Ele riu para ela. Mas se você quiser pode me convidar para o seu quarto, adoraria ver como ele é. Bonnie apenas balançou a sua cabeça.**

**A biblioteca da faculdade apesar de ser grande estava vazia, o que favorecia Damon. Bonnie mergulhou no olhar de Damon e acabou resolvendo nem se importar em como estaria Nick neste momento.**

**_ Então já que estamos na biblioteca eu vou pegar um livro pra ler. Damon disse a Bonnie piscando e sorrindo. Começou a fingir que procurava algo nas prateleiras que estavam atrás de dela, já que ela ainda estava com alguns livros em suas mãos.**

**Damon aproximou-se por trás de Bonnie e falou baixo, em seu ouvido causando - lhe arrepios:**

**_ Parece que o livro que estou procurando esta com você, você me empresta? Damon falou com um sorriso.**

**Bonnie virou-se para encará-lo de forma mais detalhista. Ele estava mais lindo do que nunca! Vestindo uma calça preta e uma camisa vinho de manga comprida que estava justa ao corpo, dando destaque às suas formas. Bonnie respondeu também sorrindo: _ Não posso preciso dele pra estudar.**

**Damon se aproximou mais ainda da orelha de Bonnie ao responder. - Não tem problema algum, você não precisa do livro, posso te ensinar tudo o que precisa em minha casa.**

**- Você vai me ensinar arquitetura ou anatomia? Dependendo do que seja, penso em seu caso. Ela disse também sorrindo, Damon estava irresistível daquela maneira fazendo charme para ela.**

**Bonnie deu um selinho em Damon entregou-lhe o livro piscou e virou-se já saindo da biblioteca. Quando já estava se distanciando, Damon a segurou lenta e inexoravelmente, jogou seus livros no chão, encostou Bonnie na parede, atraiu-a para seus braços até que seu rosto monopolizou todo o seu campo de visão. Inclinando sua boca sobre a dela, beijou-a, seus dentes raspando seus lábios, sua língua explorando suave a carne interior até que ela ficou ofegante. Bonnie se afastara de Damon para aos poucos recuperar o seu fôlego, pois sua pele estava tensa, notando cada uma das terminações nervosas de seu corpo.**

**- Você não ia me ensinar em sua casa? Bonnie perguntou a ele.**

**Damon voltou a beijar Bonnie ardentemente, aquela situação estava deixando Bonnie louca, mas ela se lembrou que ainda tinha outras aulas então, as aulas particulares com Damon, teriam que ficar para mais tarde e ele teria que agüentar, afinal valeria a pena esperar.**

**- E quem disse que eu vou agüentar até lá? Ele disse ainda próximo aos lábios dela.**

**_ Agora não dá realmente, mas à noite... Ele sorriu.**

**Separam-se, visivelmente contrariados, mas ela tinha que continuar estudando. Damon sorriu para ela, dando um último selinho, indo embora, com a promessa de Bonnie ainda ressoando em seus ouvidos.**

**Bonnie voltou para aula, mas acabou se lembrando que tinha marcado uma noite com as garotas, e seria aquela noite! Já tinham adiado esse programa muitas vezes, e elas estavam precisando, pois a maratona de estudos as estavam deixando exaustas.**

**Precisava avisar Damon. Assim que terminasse a aula, pois não poderia usar o celular agora.**

**Quando acabou a aula, Bonnie imediatamente ligou para Damon, ela saiba que ele iria ficar chateado, afinal ela prometera que eles se encontrariam a noite, mas ele não atendia, só dava caixa postal.**

**Onde será que Damon tinha ido? Ele não disse que ia sair, mas Damon é assim mesmo, nunca sei de verdade onde ele está. Ela disse a si mesma, tentou mais algumas vezes, sem sucesso, revolveu deixar um recado para ele dizendo onde estaria.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Noite das Garotas**

**Bonnie se arrumava para sair com as amigas, e ainda não tinha conseguido falar com Damon, já estava preocupada com ele.**

**As meninas resolveram ir ao bar do Joe's, que ficava próximo a faculdade, era um local muito animado, com gente jovem, na maioria universitários que procuravam por diversão. O local tinha o mais famoso karaokê da região.**

**Bonnie tinha ido com, Laura, Mandy e Shannon, elas eram boas companhias, gostava delas, mas essas noites assim só de garotas, a fazia lembrar de Elena.**

**Elena que fora a sua melhor amiga pela vida inteira, não que ela não seja ainda, mas está tão longe, que não compartilham mais os mesmo lugares, mas estão sempre em contato.**

**Laura era a mais divertida da turma, tinha os cabelos negros, cumpridos e cacheados. Conseguia fazer a gente rir até mesmo das desgraças, uma pessoa de ótimo astral, sempre com um sorriso no rosto e disposta a ajudar a todos, com certeza, ela espanta o mau humor de qualquer um.**

**Mandy era a mais tímida da turma, loira e introspectiva, sempre em busca de um grande amor, um príncipe encantado, mas não qualquer príncipe encantado tinha que ter pelo menos alguns dos requisitos de sua lista, além de lindo, claro.**

**Mas o que ela era mesmo é tímida, mais ainda do que Bonnie, ela parecia com uma corsa assustada, era de poucas amizades, mas uma pessoa de confiança. Bonnie gostava muito dela.**

**Shannon era do tipo mulherão, mulher fatal mesmo, cabelos liso, castanhos que chegam à altura de sua cintura. Como não podia deixar de ser, todas as outras garotas perto dela ficavam ofuscada por sua beleza, e ela gostava de ser notada. Divertia-se quando os garotos a acompanhavam com o olhar cada vez que ela passava por eles. Hoje ela caprichara no visual, vestia um top preto, que deixava metade de barriga de fora, com uma calça jeans de cintura baixa para deixar em evidência a tatuagem, feita há alguns dias, resolvera tatuar um desenho tribal bem abaixo do umbigo. Shannon era uma boa garota e algumas vezes lembravam o comportamento de Caroline, sempre preocupada com o visual.**

**Bonnie se lembrava ternamente de Caroline que agora estava fazendo o curso de Direito na faculdade de Yale. Quem diria que ela seguiria justamente a carreira que sua mãe sempre quis. Matt fora com ela, conseguiu uma bolsa, como jogador de futebol e os dois estavam muito bem.**

**Bonnie sentia saudade do jeito tresloucado de Caroline e da paciência de Matt, dizendo para si mesma o quão incrível eram os caminhos da vida, antes eles não se desgrudavam e agora estavam cada um em seu lugar, cuidando da própria vida.**

**Ela voltou a sua atenção para o que acontecia a sua volta, o bar estava realmente animado, ainda mais lotado do normalmente ficava, deve ser por causa do festival de karaokê. Bonnie lembrou que não conseguiu falar com Damon e tentou mais uma vez sem sucesso, diante disso resolveu aproveitar a noite, pois não era sempre que elas conseguiam ter um momento de lazer.**

**Bonnie e as meninas fizeram seus pedidos, Shannon pediu tequila, Mandy cerveja, Laura caipirinha, Bonnie resolveu acompanhar Laura pedindo uma para si também elas ficaram observando o ambiente e conversando animadamente, todas estavam bastante felizes, haviam planejado essa noite a muito tempo, mas só agora conseguiram se reunir. Shannon como sempre, tentando encontrar a próxima vítima, enquanto as outras conversavam e brincavam.**

**As apresentações do karaokê começaram e elas se divertiram a valer, era cada um mais engraçado do o outro, uns até conseguia cantar direitinho, mas a grande maioria era muito desafinada.**

**Quando as apresentações se caminhavam para o final o apresentador disse que iria chamar agora a atração especial da noite, todos estavam curiosos para saber quem era essa pessoa tão misteriosa. Então foi chamado, o mistério estava para acabar.**

**Bonnie ficou boquiaberta quando viu quem era não podia acreditar em seus olhos, o professor McAndrews estava subindo ao palco do karaokê para cantar. Estava duplamente admirada porque normalmente os professores não freqüentavam o mesmo lugar que os alunos e ainda mais cantar no karaokê, isso era realmente incrível.**

**As meninas ficaram eufóricas com a visão, o professor estava vestido com uma calça jeans, camiseta verde que deixava seus músculos bem definidos evidentes e cantava como Bonnie um dia imaginara, tinha uma desenvoltura incrível, parecia que fora sempre um cantor, nem lembrava o professor de Arquitetura.**

**Quem poderia imaginar um dia ouvir o Sr. Andrews cantando Mustang Sally, uma música sem muito conteúdo, mas que servia para animar o ambiente e a música na voz dele se tornava muito gostosa de ouvir, as meninas gritavam, mandavam beijinhos, estavam vibrando com cada nota, cantando junto na maior empolgação.**

**...**

**Durante a apresentação o professor cantava, olhando ocasionalmente para Bonnie que já estava se sentindo constrangida com isso, e para piorar suas amigas ficam dando risinhos maliciosos entre si, para provocar-la. Bonnie, que a essa altura não conseguia mais nem prestar atenção à letra da música, sentia que todos os olhares de repente estavam sobre si, tinha vontade de sair imediatamente daquele lugar, mas as garotas estavam se divertindo e não quiseram sair. Bonnie também se divertiu, não podia negar, mas nesse momento estava mais envergonhada do que qualquer outra coisa e se viu obrigada a esperar por elas, afinal tinham vindo todas juntas e estava sem seu carro.**

**A noite tinha sido muito animada, mas já estava bastante tarde e elas tinham que ir embora. Bonnie ainda estava preocupada com a ausência de Damon, não entendia por que ele tinha sumido de novo, ficou um pouco apreensiva e se sentido culpada afinal tinha prometido que se encontrariam aquela noite, mas ela estava ali com suas amigas e nem sinal dele.**

**Elas se encaminharam para o estacionamento do bar, ainda conversando animadamente, combinando de repetir novamente aquela noite só de garotas.**

**No estacionamento se encontraram com o professor Patrick, Shannon fez questão de puxar conversa com ele, dizendo que gostou do show, deixando ele sem graça, e agradecendo o elogio. Bonnie permanecia quieta, mas Shannon tratou de mudar isso convidando todos para dar uma esticadinha...**

**Bonnie se recusou dizendo que estava cansada e precisava voltar para o alojamento do campus, afinal tinha hora para voltar. Patrick se ofereceu para levar Bonnie de volta, ele ficava num alojamento próximo ao dela e era o mesmo caminho.**

**_ Bonnie, se quiser posso te dar um carona, meu alojamento é perto do seu e eu estou indo para lá. Falou Patrick.**

**_ Não precisa se incomodar, eu vou voltar com Shannon afinal a gente veio todas juntas, fez questão de enfatizar, mas percebeu que Shannon fazia sinal para que ela aceitasse a carona.**

**_ Vai sim Bonnie, eu gostaria de ficar mais um pouquinho e vocês meninas? Shannon perguntou para as outras com um sorriso malicioso.**

**Prontamente Laura e Mandy, aceitaram a idéia de Shannon. Bonnie se sentiu desconfortável afinal elas a tinham perturbado durante toda a música, dizendo que o professor estava olhando para ela, não tendo outra saída ela teve que aceitar a carona de Patrick.**

**_ Já que vocês querem ficar mais um pouco vou aceitar a carona se não for incomodar? Ela disse finalmente a ele.**

**Despediram-se e eles foram pegar a moto. Bonnie não sabia que ele tinha uma moto, ela não gostava muito de motos, não lhe transmitia segurança, além do mais tinha certo receio de velocidade, todas as vezes que Damon corria com ela no carro ela ficava um pouco apavorada, imagine de moto?**

**Bonnie olhou para o professor e disse: _ Moto? Nós vamos de moto?**

**Ele sorriu para ela. _ Você tem medo de andar de moto?**

**_ Não, é que não sabia que você tinha moto, é um pouco fora do convencional para um professor.**

**Ele sorriu mais uma vez para ela, dizendo: _ Bem, eu não sou um professor convencional e montou na moto, lhe dando a mão convidando-a para fazer o mesmo.**

**Bonnie foi um pouco receosa, mas aos poucos sentiu o vento balançar os seus cabelos, provocando uma sensação de liberdade. Por alguns instantes se esqueceu que estava indo com o professor Patrick, e curtiu o momento.**

**Quando chegaram em frente ao alojamento, ela desceu, agradeceu a carona e já ia entrar quando Patrick segurou sua mão, a retendo por um momento e olhando em seus olhos.**

**Bonnie não esperava por aquele contato, parando bruscamente e olhando também para ele.**

**_ Algum problema? Ela perguntou.**

**_ Não. Ele falou sua voz visivelmente nervosa. Eu queria falar algo com você.**

**_ Ah, professor se é sobre o trabalho, me desculpe eu fiz o melhor que eu pude. Eu estava num momento complicado e...**

**- Não Bonnie, não é sobre o trabalho. Você foi muito bem, o assunto é outro. Disse isso sem largar a sua mão.**

**_ Então sobre o que é? Bonnie perguntou a ele, desconfortável com aquele contato.**

**_ Você não sabe mesmo? Não sabe o que eu quero falar com você? Ele perguntou.**

**_ Não Sr. Andrews, não sei.**

**_ Já te pedi para me chamar de Patrick, ele respondeu.**

**_ Eu sei, mas todos os chamam assim, então fico desconfortável de te chamar pelo primeiro nome.**

**_ Bonnie, você é diferente...**

**_ Diferente como? Ela perguntou.**

**_ Eu gosto de você, eu sei que não é um comportamento aceitável, um professor gostar de sua aluna, mas aconteceu e eu precisava te falar.**

**_ O que você disse? Você gosta de mim? Mas eu nunca...**

**_ Aconteceu Bonnie, eu sempre te achei linda, desde a primeira vez que a vi, tenho tentado esconder esse sentimento há muito tempo, mas como te vejo sempre sozinha, suponho que você não tem namorado, por isso resolvi te falar sobre isso, aproveitando-se da surpresa dela ele deu um beijo terno em seus lábios.**

**Bonnie o empurrou, ficou corada com a declaração de Patrick, com a ousadia de tê-la beijado, muito mais que isso, ficou envergonhada, nunca havia imaginado nada parecido...**

**_ Desculpe, Patrick, não queria te magoar, mas eu tenho sim namorado e nunca olhei para você de outra forma que não fosse de professor e aluna. Sinto muito, fico lisonjeada, mas não posso corresponder seus sentimentos.**

**Patrick ficou desconfortável com o que Bonnie acabara fazer e dizer, mas perguntou: _ Você tem namorado? Eu nunca vi você com ninguém.**

**_ Eu tenho namorado sim, ele estava viajando, por isso nunca me viu com ele, mas agora ele está na cidade e estamos muito bem...**

**_ Ok, você quem sabe, mas se mudar de idéia estou por aqui, e saiu acelerando sua moto, deixando Bonnie parada na entrada do alojamento. Quando ela se virou para entrar no prédio do alojamento, como num passe de mágica Damon estava ali na frente dela com uma cara série e impossível de decifrar fazendo-a levar um susto.**

**_ Damon?**

**_ Não tínhamos um compromisso essa noite Bonnie? Damon falou para ela.**

**Ela corou, lembrando da promessa que fizera a ele na biblioteca naquele mesmo dia.**

**_ Eu tentei te avisa Damon, mas você sumiu, não consegui te encontrar, eu liguei para você inúmeras vezes, mas sempre dava caixa postal. Tentei te explicar do meu compromisso com as garotas, já tínhamos marcado fazia muito tempo.**

**_ Eu deixei cair meu celular, quando me encontrei com você na biblioteca da faculdade. Na verdade eu não sabia que estava lá. Decidi refazer o mesmo caminho e acabei encontrado o celular e vendo mais do que isso.**

**_ Damon eu não sabia, fiquei preocupada com você. Bonnie disse a ele.**

**_ É assim que você fica preocupada, saindo para uma noitada com as amigas? Ou melhor, com seu professor, eu já tinha percebido que ele tava todo caidinho por você.**

**_ Do que você está falando, eu te liguei inúmeras vezes, avisei para você onde eu estava indo, pensei que você fosse aparecer por lá, agora vem me dizer que não me preocupei?**

**Ele apenas estreitou os olhos e deu um sorriso de canto de lábios. Damon a envolveu num forte abraço, fazendo com que seus olhos se fechassem, quando ele passou a língua por seu lábio inferior, e logo introduziu em sua boca. Calor e fogo explodiram dentro dela irradiando para fora, te que sentiu como se derretesse entre seus braços. Damon sempre a deixa sem fôlego, mas dessa vez ela não queria que ele parasse, gostava muito de beijá-lo. Damon beijava sua boca, ora seu pescoço, orelha, provocando ondas de desejos por todo o corpo de Bonnie.**

**Damon parou de beijá-la lentamente, saboreando cada instante daquele momento, e a manteve junto a si, ficaram apenas abraçados por algum tempo, para Bonnie era como se o mundo tivesse parado naquele instante.**

**_ Eu poderia ficar assim para sempre. Bonnie sussurrou, mas para si do que para Damon.**

**_ É um convite, posso providenciar tudo que a senhorita quiser. Damon disse mostrando suas presas.**

**_ Não é um convite Damon, não agora. Preciso entrar... Bonnie disse a ele, mas sua vontade era ficar ali.**

**_ Se você quiser, posso entrar e te pôr para dormir, aceita? Ele disse com um olhar malicioso, que deixava explicita a sua real intenção.**

**_ Não Damon, você vai para sua casa eu vou entrar antes que alguém me pegue aqui fora, já passou e muito da hora de entrar, você se esqueceu que aqui tem regras quando ao horário?**

**_ Eu não me esqueci, só que não sou do tipo que segue regras. Ele sorriu mais uma vez.**

**_ Eu sigo as regras Damon, preciso mesmo entrar.**

**_ Ainda me deve uma Bonnie. Ele olhou dentro de seus olhos ao dizer isso. Bonnie corou, lembrando o que prometera na biblioteca, mas antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa, Damon disse:**

**_ Não deve fazer mal seguir as regras de vez em quando não é? Então amanhã sairemos como um casal, para mostrar para esse seus pretendentes que você já tem dono. Ele gargalhou, como se houvesse contado uma piada para si mesmo, deixando Bonnie furiosa.**

**Bonnie suspirou e virou-se para entrar, mas Damon a segurou para um último beijo.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Finalmente juntos**

**Bonnie passou o dia todo pensando em onde Damon a levaria a noite já que ele disse que seguiria as regras, mas quais regras ele seguiria, as suas próprias?**

**Cada vez mais Bonnie ficava curiosa para saber aonde eles iriam, ainda mais depois de Damon ter telefonado dizendo que o local que eles iriam era surpresa, isso deixou Bonnie ainda mais curiosa e apreensiva.**

**O dia transcorreu naturalmente, e Bonnie não sabia ao certo o que usar para o jantar com Damon, mas acabou se decidindo por um vestido justo e preto, na altura dos joelhos e sandálias de saltos altos, e fez uma maquiagem caprichada, deixou seus cabelos soltos. No horário combinado Damon apareceu para buscá-la, ele estava mais lindo do que nunca, vestido com um jeans preto, camisa branca e sua usual jaqueta de couro preta, isso conferia a ele uma aparência muito sexy que Bonnie adorava admirar.**

**Ele estava diferente, mas Bonnie não sabia dizer por que, era como se ele tivesse um olhar mais penetrante que o normal, que Damon estaria aprontando? Ele a cumprimentou com um beijo rápido dos lábios.**

**_Você está linda Bonnie. Ele falou assim que terminaram o beijo.**

**_ Obrigada, você também está. Ele apenas sorriu.**

**_ Vai me levar aonde, Damon?**

**_ Não disse que seria uma surpresa? Então logo você verá.**

**Entraram no carro e partiram, Bonnie logo identificou o caminho, Damon a estava levando para a sua casa, isso conferiu a Bonnie uma apreensão, ele não consegui controlar suas emoções quando estava sozinha com Damon.**

**Chegara a casa e Damon abriu a porta a convidando para entrar, a casa estava iluminada com algumas velas. Ela a levou até a sala de jantar que estava lindamente preparada para os dois as velas deixava o ambiente mais acolher e Bonnie sentiu um aroma de rosas no ar Damon pegou uma das rosas vermelha do arranjo sobre a mesa e deu à Bonnie.**

**_ Combina com seu vestido. Ele disse a ela.**

**Ela ficou levemente corada, aceitou a rosa e levou até o nariz para sentir seu perfume. Ele tirou a sua jaqueta e colocou sobre o encosto de uma das cadeiras, pegou a mão de Bonnie e a levou até a cozinha. Ele havia deixado a Vitela siciliana faltando apenas para colocar no forno.**

**_ Damon, você cozinha? Bonnie perguntou admirada.**

**_Sim, sou especialista em cozinha italiana, e riu e piscou os olhos para ela.**

**Damon tinha uma desenvoltura incrível na cozinha, serviu um copo de vinho tinto e entregou a ela. Bonnie aceitou e sentiu o gosto do vinho suave e adocicado, ela estava mesmo precisando, pois estava um pouco nervosa com a proximidade com Damon. Ele estava demonstrando ser um verdadeiro cavaleiro, tão diferente daquele que um dia que ela chegou a ter receio. Damon mudara e isso agora faz parte do passado. Damon estava ali com ela, do jeito dele, tinha voltado por causa dela, e isso é o que realmente importava.**

**Eles conversaram casualmente, Damon perguntou a Bonnie sobre a sua escolha em vir para Virginia, disse também que havia desistido da faculdade ainda quando era humano, e que isso causou muitas discussões entre seu pai e ele. Ficaram conversando até que Damon terminasse o que estava fazendo, levando-a de volta até a sala. Conversaram até a hora que o jantar estivesse pronto. Damon serviu-a como um verdadeiro anfritião.**

**O jantar foi maravilhoso, Bonnie não sabia que Damon cozinhava tão bem, afinal ele não precisa de comida humana, fizera tudo àquilo somente para agradá-la a deixando lisonjeada.**

**Damon serviu mais uma taça de vinho para Bonnie e os dois sentaram-se no sofá, trocando beijos apaixonados e carícias. Damon podia se mostrar muito carinhoso, muito mais do que Bonnie poderia imaginar, seus beijos tinham o poder de leva-la a loucura, a deixavam sem ar. Damon sabia como tocá-la, instigá-la a querer mais, Bonnie tinha certeza do amor que sentia por ele, e estava maravilhada com o momento. Damon era o que ela sempre quis, e sua vida não tinha sentido sem ele.**

**Bonnie estava ofegante com a troca de carinho, se afastaram o suficiente apenas para respirar um pouco. Bonnie sentia sua pele arrepiada com as carícias de Damon.**

**Damon trouxe Bonnie para mais perto de si, beijou seus lábios com paixão, beijava sua orelha, percorria os lábios pela base de seu pescoço a sensação era maravilhosa, Bonnie jamais tinha sentido tanto desejo só ele era capaz de fazê-la se sentir assim. Ela não podia imaginar mais a sua vida sem Damon, ele era uma parte importante dela agora. Uma parte que ela sonhara por tanto tempo.**

**Damon afastou a alça de seu vestido beijando o seu ombro, percorria com suas mãos toda a extensão de suas coxas, aumentando o prazer sentido por ela. Bonnie já não podia controlar seu desejo, ela estava amando cada carinho, cada beijo.**

**Damon se afastou por um instante dela. _ Você quer mais vinho? Ele perguntou a ela. Bonnie ainda estava sem fôlego, devido aos beijos e apenas recusou com a cabeça.**

**_ Eu tenho algo para você, Bonnie. Damon foi até a sua jaqueta e pegou algo no bolso, tirou uma pequena caixa preta de veludo, sentou-se novamente ao lado dela, e abriu a caixinha.**

**Bonnie não sabia o que dizer. Estava ali dentro o mais perfeito de todos os colares que ela já vira com uma pedra lápis azul em formato de um delicado coração, igual a do anel que Damon tinha e ficava suspensa em uma corrente delicada prata. Era perfeito, Bonnie pensou.**

**_ Pra mim?É lindo! Bonnie perguntou a Damon.**

**_ Você é que é linda. Ele falou para ela, isso nem é grande coisa. Damon pegou a pequena e delicada jóia e colocou no pescoço de Bonnie.**

**_ Isto é para recordar que meu coração te pertence _ Sussurrou. Seu fôlego brincando sobre a pele dela, fazendo-a estremecer-se com a antecipação. Agora sim, ela é linda, mas apenas porque está com você. Damon voltou a beijá-la, cada vez mais intensamente.**

**Bonnie sentiu seu rosto corar, quando Damon disse isso. Ele levantou-se e estendeu a mão, para que ela se levantasse também, mas resolveu pegá-la no colo, com um convite mudo em seu olhar.**

**Bonnie se sentiu confiante naquele momento, afinal ela estava com o homem que amava, melhor dizendo com o vampiro que ela amava e o mundo lá fora já não tinha importância, o que importava de verdade para ela estava ali a seu alcance.**

**Damon a levou pela escada, entraram em seu quarto. Bonnie ficou atônita com o que viu, quando ele a colocou de volta no chão. O quarto de Damon era amplo, lindamente decorado como o restante da casa, muito sofisticado, com velas espalhadas por todos os lados, conferindo ao ambiente um toque de magia, ao fundo podia se ouvir uma canção com uma batida sensual...**

**Mas o que mais a deixou impressionada, foi olhar para a cama, no estilo vitoriano, com um dossel em alto revelo, madeira escura, cuidadosamente forrada com uma colcha branca e com inúmeras pétalas de rosas vermelhas espalhadas sobre ela, era a coisa mais linda que ela já vira. Nunca imaginara que Damon fosse capaz de fazer isso, era um lado dele que não demonstrava muito, como se a sua humanidade, que permaneceu por mais de um século escondida, estivesse aflorando novamente e Bonnie gostava desse novo Damon. Ela ficou emocionada, com lágrimas nos olhos, quando virou para ele, que a aguardava em silêncio, esperando a sua inspeção terminar. Ele sorriu, e ela não resistiu se jogou nos braços dele, para um beijo arrebatador, ela tinha certeza agora, ela era de Damon, e queria fazer isso dar certo.**

**Damon a virou de costas, afastou seus cabelos, beijou seu pescoço e começou a abrir o zíper de seu vestido, deixando-o deslizar para o chão, e dizendo. _ Você é linda Bonnie.**

**Ela ficou apenas de calcinha e sutiã, continuaram se beijando, se tocando, se conhecendo. Os olhos de Damon percorreram cada centímetro do seu corpo, cada curva admirada e desejada. Bonnie tirou a camiseta de Damon, decidiu liberar a mulher apaixonada dentro de si, beijou seu queixo alternando com suaves mordidas, o fazendo respirar forte, se ele tivesse um coração estaria batendo acelerado nessa hora, como uma presa prestes a ser devorada por sua predadora. Bonnie continuava beijando seu rosto, seguindo pelo pescoço sentindo o cheiro daquele homem que a deixava totalmente fora de si.**

**O aroma de rosas no quarto e cheiro de Damon inebriavam os sentidos de Bonnie, incrivelmente ela não se sentia envergonhada. Bonnie olhava para ele com um olhar ardente, quase felino, e pela primeira vez Damon estava sendo acuado por uma alma feminina. O corpo de Bonnie se esquentou, parecia que iria pegar fogo, seus olhos queimavam e o que ela mais desejava era se sentir completamente mulher nos braços de Damon. Era como se houvesse um vulcão dentro de si, uma sensação incrível que jamais sentira, tão arrebatadora que pensou que não controlaria.**

**Eles estavam próximo à cama, e Bonnie o empurrou, fazendo com que Damon sentasse e imediatamente a puxa-se até perto de si em direção a cama, fazendo-a se deitar, colando novamente seus lábios aos dela, não lhe dando tempo de respirar. A língua de Damon já a invadia num beijo violento, voraz e delicioso, as mãos dele deslizavam pelo corpo dela, a enlouquecendo.**

**Damon pensava no quanto era bom estar com ela, agora que ela seria dele e ele dela, da forma mais intensa que o amor podia proporcionar. Damon a beijava com amor e tesão, sentimentos juntos que deixava suas línguas em uma dança saborosa, ambos se abraçavam com força, um calor intenso a flor da pele, seus lábios sedentos começaram a deslizar pela orelha dela e pescoço. Damon se embriagava com o perfume da pele de Bonnie, e pela primeira vez sentia o verdadeiro gosto do amor, aproveitando cada segundo ao lado daquela mulher.**

**Bonnie estava cada vez mais envolvida por aquele homem que a conduzia da maneira que tanto sonhou. Damon continua beijando com todo amor que sentia, sempre beijando sua boca e deslizando até a orelha dela, onde lambia e mordia a ponta. Damon fez carinho no rosto dela com o seu próprio rosto, deu um longo selinho em seus lábios e baixinho se declarou para ela.**

**Eu te amo!**

**_ Eu também te amo, Damon.**

**Eles se livraram das roupas que ainda restavam, ambos os lábios se entrando de novo em um beijo ainda mais gostoso. Damon fez de tudo para a sua amada sentir o mínimo de dor possível, não podia contornar a lei da natureza, ele sabia que ela passaria por aquilo. Bonnie emitiu um sob som de aceitação através de sua garganta, enquanto passou seus braços através do pescoço dele. Isto era o que queria, pensou quando seu tato nublou seus sentidos. Estar aqui, entre seus braços durante o resto de sua vida.**

**O tempo ficou em suspenso enquanto a língua de Damon acariciava seu lábio inferior, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por seu corpo, seus polegares acariciando ligeiramente seus seios.**

**_ Damon... Por favor...**

**Ela segurou o grito quando sentiu Damon a preencher por completo, isso era novo e muito excitante. Ele sentia o corpo dela pedindo pelo dele, o corpo dela passou a ser seu abrigo de prazer. Damon naquele momento sentiu a verdadeira força do amor, em sua mente passou um flash de todos os momentos com ela, do primeiro beijo até aquele instante, com certeza Bonnie era tudo para ele, sempre procurou e esperou uma mulher do tipo que te mata e te ressuscita. Os corpos dos dois se perdiam em sensações, desejos e prazeres...**

**Damon a beijou com loucura, sugando sua língua com vontade e desejo, envolvia toda a sua alma, penetrando seu interior e se espalhando por sua carne, o coração dela parecia estar à beira de um ataque cardíaco fulminante, ficaram perdidos em gemidos, sussurros, sensações diversas, desejo, tesão e amor. Envolvidos um no outro num gozo lento que roubava todos os sentidos daqueles corpos apaixonados numa explosão intensa que os arrebatou por dentro. Bonnie sentiu uma repentina apreensão enquanto os lábios de Damon rastreavam seu pescoço, tremeu incontrolavelmente quando sua boca se fechou sobre sua carne suave. Houve uma dor repentina, bem definida, mas antes que pudesse emitir um só gemido, a dor foi absorvida de repente por uma quebra de onda de prazer raramente sensual.**

**Ele estava bebendo seu sangue. Deveria sentir-se enjoada, aterrorizada, desgostosa. Em vez disso, sentiu uma corrente de satisfação. Ela satisfazia sua necessidade da forma mais íntima possível. Uma estranha sensação de moleza se apoderou dela. Sua boca era cálida, muito erótica, e se apertou mais a ele, querendo estar mais perto. Sua língua acariciou sua pele, uma vez, duas vezes... Foi à consumação total do prazer, quando Damon mordeu seu pulso e colocou sobre os lábios de Bonnie, para que ela também o sentisse**

**Damon a abraçou forte, sempre beijando, o gosto do beijo dela ela tão bom que quando mais se beijavam mais queriam se beijar. Era a primeira vez que se sentia assim, nem com Katherine teve essa intensidade porque com ela nunca fora amor de verdade, e ele não queria sair de perto dessa mulher, ao contrário seu desejo era ficar ali até morrer de amor.**

**Damon permaneceu deitado na cama, Bonnie estava com seu braço descansando sobre o seu peito, sua cabeça sobre seus ombros como se fosse um travesseiro, sua perna delgada enroscada entre as suas. Ele se sentia inebriado com o aroma de seus cabelos, e brincava com de seus cachos entre os dedos, sempre desejou sentir a sua maciez. Sussurrou bem junto a ela.**

**_ Você é tudo para mim, Bonnie. Mas ela não respondeu, o silêncio tomou conta do quarto.**

**Ele a chamou mais uma vez. _ Bonnie... Bonnie? Ela continua em silêncio, percebeu que ela dormia profundamente, exausta pela paixão que desfrutaram, não emitindo nenhuma palavra. Suavemente ele se levanta, ela se mexe ficando totalmente exposta para que ele a admirasse.**

**Damon permaneceu sozinho por mais de 145 anos e agora um anjo dormia ao seu lado, num sono tão doce. Beijou seu rosto e sentiu que sua pele estava fria, resolveu pegar um cobertor para cobri-la. Teve certeza naquele instante que ela era dele, e que ninguém jamais os separariam. Notou a presença de uma caneta de tinta permanente ao lado do criado mudo, deu um sorriso de canto de boca com a idéia que tivera e escreveu seu nome na barriga Bonnie, logo abaixo do umbigo, como se fosse uma marca em sua alma. A cobriu com o cobertor e foi tomar banho, quando retornou deitou-se ao lado dela, abraçando-a, aquela noite foi para eles a descoberta da vida e felicidade.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 09**

**Golpe do destino**

**Bonnie acordou na manhã seguinte ao lado de Damon que a observava em silêncio, com os dedos entrelaçados em seus cabelos, as lembranças da noite passada povoavam seus pensamentos, tinha se sentido completa nos braços dele. A noite foi linda, ela entendeu porque anteriormente Damon se comportava tão egoísta, ele ainda não tinha conhecido o amor verdadeiro, ele declarara que a amava e Bonnie sentiu-se muito feliz, afinal sonhara ouvir isso há muito tempo. Melhor que isso a noite fora de confissões, de perdão e paixão.**

**...**

**Bonnie acordou com os raios de sol que entrava pela janela do quarto, olhou em volta por um instante fazendo a identificação, e se deparando com Damon olhando-a ternamente. Damon deu-lhe um beijo em seus lábios.**

**_ Bom dia, dormiu bem? Ele perguntou para ela com um sorriso de canto dos lábios.**

**_ Já é muito tarde? Ela perguntou a ele, ainda um pouco desorientada.**

**_ Não, ainda temos tempo suficiente, hoje te manterei prisioneira o dia todo a mercê dos meus desejos.**

**Bonnie sorri para Damon dizendo: _ Eu adoraria ficar assim o dia todo, mas hoje só tenho a manhã livre, á tarde, preciso buscar alguns livros com uma amiga.**

**_ Tem certeza? Posso te convencer do contrário, sou muito bom em persuasão, poderia te persuadir a ficar comigo, não seria bom?**

**Bonnie foi a Damon e lhe deu um beijo. _ Eu adoraria ficar a vida inteira com você, mas vou preci...**

**Damon a agarrou dando um beijo apaixonado, deixando ela mais uma vez sem fôlego, os beijos de Damon tinham sempre esse poder sobre ela.**

**Damon se levantou, ainda estava nu, pegou uma toalha que estava sobre a cadeira, se enrolou nela, jogou um beijo para Bonnie e saiu para a cozinha deixando ela maravilhada com a visão do seu corpo. Demorou alguns segundos para ela se recuperar e lembrar que precisava se trocar.**

**Bonnie foi ao banheiro se aprontar, para que Damon a levasse e sorriu ao perceber que Damon escreverão nome dele em sua barriga.**

**Quando ela saiu do banheiro Damon a esperava para descerem juntos, ele já havia feito o café da manhã, conversaram sobre o que faria durante o dia, e combinaram de se encontrarem para almoço no Grill, mais tarde depois de se amarem novamente, Damon a levou até a faculdade.**

**...**

**Quando chegou à hora marcada Bonnie sentia-se ansiosa para encontrar com Damon novamente. As cenas de paixão vividas pelos dois não saiam de seus pensamentos, mas ao sair com seu para o encontra-lo percebeu que estava quase sem combustível, mas isso não importava o restaurante era próximo a um posto de gasolina, então ela encheria o tanque, antes de voltar para a faculdade, pois ainda teria coisas a fazer por lá. Damon à noite a buscaria para passearem pela praia como fizeram daquela primeira vez que se beijaram.**

**Bonnie chegou ao restaurante primeiro que Damon, pois se adiantara, mas tudo bem, encheria agora o tanque enquanto o esperava.**

**Ao terminar de abastecer, foi fazer o pagamento, ao entrar foi surpreendida por um assalto em andamento. O Homem segurava uma arma apontada para a entrada, ou melhor, apontando para ela que acabara de entrar, Bonnie se assustou, mas não tinha como voltar, o assaltante estava muito nervoso, exigindo todo o dinheiro do caixa, as pessoas estavam assustadas, algumas se encontravam deitadas no chão, e outros com as mãos na cabeça encostados à parede.**

**Bonnie ficou petrificada, seus pés não a obedeciam, o assaltante a mandava sair de perto da porta, mas seus pés simplesmente não reagiam ao seu comando, o pavor tomou conta dela.**

**O assaltante se irritou com seu comportamento se aproximou dela, com a arma em punho, olhou para o colar em que carrega no pescoço e exigiu que ela o entregasse, mas num gesto reflexivo, Bonnie colocara as mãos sobre o pescoço, o homem pensou que estava reagindo e disparou em direção a ela, a bala atravessou seu peito, exatamente sobre o coração. Ela nunca pensara em como iria morrer, mas naquele momento tão trágico de sua existência, houve um instante que tudo passou diante de seus olhos, o curto tempo que desfrutara ao lado de Damon. Ela viu o primeiro beijo trocado com ele, das noites que não dormira pensando que ele jamais voltaria e principalmente da noite passada, quando se entregaram ao amor, fora o momento mais terno e o mais importante de sua vida, mas agora estava se apagando ela foi caindo em direção ao chão, à inconsciência a ponto de devorá-la, sua última lembrança foram os olhos azuis como o céu num dia de verão, olhando-a ternamente e tudo ficou escuro...**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

**O reencontro**

**Damon estava chegando ao restaurante quando ouviu um disparo, olhou instintivamente naquela direção e viu o carro de Bonnie estacionado e um grito agudo, que recolheu como sendo dela.**

**Damon ouvira Bonnie gritar e correu para o local que ouvira o grito mais rápido que pode, nem se importou se alguém o tivesse visto correr assim. Dentro da loja do posto ele se deparou com a pior cena de sua vida, Bonnie estava caída no chão, coberta de sangue, aproximou dela, sentiu seus batimentos, estava tudo quieto Bonnie havia morrido, o ódio escureceu a sua visão quando viu um assaltante ainda com uma arma em punho, ele fora o responsável pelo tiro que acabou com a vida de Bonnie. Damon o agarrou pelo pescoço e o jogou longe, fazendo com que ele se chocasse com a parede, as outras pessoas que estavam na loja saíram correndo naquele momento com um misto de alívio e terror por causa da expressão que Damon tinha no rosto, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e a sua face totalmente transformada. Raiva e desespero mandaram um frenesi por todo o seu corpo. Ele agarrou novamente o jovem ladrão inexperiente e cravou os dentes em sua garganta, a estraçalhando, ele não merecia viver, como fora estúpido por fazer isso justamente com a namorada de um vampiro, o jogou no chão quando ele também ficou sem, vida.**

**_ Menos um idiota no mundo. Damon falou entre os dentes.**

**Damon ajoelhou novamente próximo a Bonnie, ele sabia que a não a perderia para sempre, eles haviam compartilhado do sangue um do outro na noite passada e isso era suficiente para que Bonnie se transformasse, era só esperar o momento que ela acordaria para viver com ele por toda a eternidade. Ele sabia todos os contras dessa nova vida, mas estaria com Bonnie para sempre e a ensinaria, afinal Stefan tinha conseguido em relação à Elena, Bonnie também conseguiria.**

**Ele ouviu ao longe o som de uma sirene, provavelmente uma ambulância, não podia simplesmente pegar Bonnie no colo e sair dali naquela hora, precisava agir com cautela, mas antes de sair ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido.**

**_ Logo nos veremos novamente meu amor. Deu um beijo em seus lábios e saiu o mais rápido que pode.**

**Damon precisava tomar umas decisões práticas, como tiraria Bonnie daquele hospital? Foi até uma loja e comprou roupas para ela, pois não podia pegar as roupas dela em seu quarto, ele nunca estivera lá então não poderia entrar sem ser convidado, além do mais não poderiam permanecer ali em Virgínia, não depois do que havia acontecido, certamente as pessoas procuraria por Bonnie, não entenderiam o sumiço do seu corpo do hospital e a família dela ficaria inconsolável, ele estaria ao lado quando ela se desse conta dessa realidade, que para eles ela estava morta e não poderia nunca mais voltar a vê-los. Comprou passagens aéreas para os dois, o melhor era irem passar uma temporada junto com Stefan e Elena, afinal Elena poderia ajudar Bonnie nesse momento, pois ela também passara por isso, seriamos uma "grande família feliz" ele pensou com um riso irônico. Há muito tempo ele não sabia o que era ter uma família.**

**Stefan e ele passaram os últimos 145 anos numa disputa, por causa de desavenças no passado, mas Bonnie o estava ensinando a ser uma pessoa melhor, pessoa engraçado pensar nele próprio assim... Provavelmente um vampiro melhor, isso era o certo, ele não havia se esquecido de todas as coisas que fizera ao longo dos anos, mas o amor o havia trazido de volta, mesmo que ele tenha demorado além da conta para admiti-lo.**

**Certamente Bonnie já o estaria esperando, ele sabia que ela acordaria um pouco desorientada e precisava estar lá para ajudá-la.**

**...**

**Bonnie lentamente abriu seus olhos, estava confusa, não sabia onde estava, sentia como se saísse de um sonho ruim, um pesadelo. Olhou a sua volta e se viu num lugar assustador, deitada numa cama gelada, se sentia sozinha e assustada, muito mais do que isso, estava desorientada.**

**Desceu da cama, estava nua, somente com um lençol jogado sobre seu corpo, pisou no chão que era igualmente frio, deu mais uma olhada a sua volta percebendo onde estava. Bonnie estava no IML de algum hospital, as lembranças veio a ela como um turbilhão, ela estava morta! Ela chorou um pouco pela perda de sua vida mortal, afinal teria que deixar algumas das pessoas que ela amava para trás.**

**Ela queria sair dali, não sabia o que fazer, ao seu lado tinha uma outra maca, igualmente coberta, havia uma outra pessoa ali também, mas o lençol dele estava muito sujo, ela se sentiu impulsionada a olhar quem estava ali. Levantou um pouco o lençol e ficou totalmente horrorizada com a cena que viu, o assaltante que a havia matado também estava ali, ele tinha sua garganta estraçalhada, como se um animal feroz o tivesse atacado, tinha a aparência de quem havia perdido uma luta ou que nem tivera a oportunidade de lutar, a apreensão de Bonnie foi aumentando, ela precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, não estava mais agüentando aquele lugar.**

**Bonnie se virou para a porta, precisava sair, correu em direção a ela, mas a porta foi aberta abruptamente fazendo ela se chocar em alguém ela já ia gritar quando sentiu uma mão sobre a sua boca.**

**_ Sou eu, já cheguei para te resgatar. Damon riu para ela com um brilho diferente em seus olhos e tirou lentamente a sua mão da boca dela. _ Bonnie, onde pensa que vai desse jeito?**

**Ele a estava abraçando fortemente, para lhe transmitir segurança. Bonnie parecia muito assustada, mas foi se tranqüilizando nos braços dele. Damon levantou o rosto dela e a beijou, sem se importar em onde eles estavam. Ela estava viva... transformada e ainda pertencia a ele, os momentos de agonia haviam passados, o sangue que trocaram na noite passada salvara Bonnie e a trouxera para viver com ele pela eternidade.**

**Após o beijo Damon, manteve-se abraçado a ela, até que ficasse realmente tranqüila.**

**_ Aonde ia nua assim desse jeito? Já pensou o alvoroço que aconteceria nesse hospital? Perguntou a ela dando uma gargalhada.**

**Só então Bonnie percebeu que estava nua. Não tinha prestado muita atenção a isso quando acordara. Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. _ Como vamos sair daqui perguntou a ele.**

**_ Não se preocupe, eu não estava aqui quando acordou porque fui providenciar isso para você. Ele disse entregando uma sacola para ela.**

**_ O que é isso? Ela perguntou surpresa.**

**_ Roupas, apesar de adorar te ver nua, não posso deixar você sair assim, eu não iria ressitir dar nenhum passo com você assim.**

**Bonnie pegou as roupas e se trocou na frente de Damon que a observava com um olhar de desejo. Quando estava pronta ele se encaminharam para a porta, estava tudo muito calmo, era uma parte pouco apreciada do hospital. Conseguiram atravessar todo o corredor sem serem incomodados, até chegar a porta, ninguém suspeitaria de um casal tão apaixonado, os dois caminhavam abraçados.**

**Saíram pela porta do hospital e Bonnie sentiu o ar da noite a envolver, estava começando uma nova vida, não sabia bem o que encontraria, mas ela estava feliz, Damon estava do seu lado, ela sabia que podia contar com ele. Ele a amava e isso era que importava, não havia esquecido as coisas que presenciara ele fazer, mas ele tinha mudado, mudado por ela e a eternidade os aguardariam para conhece um ao outro.**

**Ela morrera, não podia mais ver a sua família, sentia muito por isso, sabia que sentiria saudades, mas ela tivera uma nova oportunidade, uma vida melhorada, ela agora era uma mistura de With e vampira e estava totalmente agradecida por essa segunda chance. Eles caminharam pelo estacionamento até chegarem ao carro de Damon.**

**_ Para onde estamos indo? Ela perguntou a ele.**

**_ Damon a olhou, deu um sorriso encantador e respondeu. _ Vamos terminar o que começamos ontem, exatamente de onde nós paramos. E a puxou para um beijo ali mesmo no estacionamento. Damon a beijava com mais vontade e sua boca foi tateando o rosto de Bonnie, ele interrompeu o beijo, olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Bonnie e sussurou:**

**_ Eu te amo!**

**Bonnie colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios de Damon pra que ele se calasse: _ Eu sei, eu também te amo, mas vamos aproveitar o momento. Damon tirou o dedo de Bonnie de seus lábios o mordiscou, ela o olhou com desejo, se aproximou e mordeu o lábio inferior dele, depois o superior, contornou seus lábios com a língua e foi descendo pelo queixo, pescoço mordiscou a orelha, Bonnie rosou o nariz no pescoço de Damon sentindo o cheiro da sua pele. Ela não resistiu e mordeu o pescoço sugou seu sangue como se estivesse beijando-o, ela terminou de sentir o gosto do sangue de Damon, era muito melhor agora que ela era uma vampira também. Damon arrastou Bonnie para o banco de trás do seu carro, eles começaram a se beijar, um beijo que transbordava amor, ele jamais em toda a sua vida, se sentiu tão especial para alguém igual naquela hora. Sua língua começou a percorrer cada espaço daquela boca que ele desejava com loucura e carinho ao mesmo tempo, ele a abraçava, a tomava forte para si, sentia que depois de tanto sofrimento tinham direito ao "feliz para sempre", eles tinham chegado à felicidade, a felicidade que o para nunca mais ir embora. Damon sentia o corpo de Bonnie cada vez mais mole em seus braços, cheio de desejo, tesão, ele passava uma das mãos pelo rosto dela sentindo toda a maciez que aquela pele proporcionava, continuava a beijando inclinando seu corpo quase lhe deitando sobre o banco do carro mais e mais com seu calor e a volúpia do seu beijo, o desejo já havia tomado conta deles Bonnie sorria e soltava pequenos gemidos, ele a deitou com cuidado e foi retirando sua roupa sem desviar seu olhar do dela que se estremecia a cada peça retirada. Damon deslizou suas mãos por aquele corpo feminino que exalava um perfume sensual que o enlouquecia completamente, ele se inebriou naquele perfume provocante sentindo aquele corpo delicioso, com um profundo beijo estimulando-a convidando–a para novamente invadir a intimidade um do outro.**

**Damon retirou sua roupa sobre os olhares atentos de Bonnie que sentia seu corpo se arrepiar a cada pedaço de carne desnudo daquele homem perfeito, ele se posicionou sobre ela e a abraçou forte, a estreitando e comprimindo seu corpo no dela. Seria perca de tempo tentar descrever com palavras o que Bonnie sentiu, uma explosão de sentimentos tomou conta de seu corpo sonho se transformando em realidade, a única reação que ela teve foi beijar aquele homem de uma forma que mesmo se ela não o amasse ele acabaria se apaixonando.**

**Damon a beijou com mais vontade, foi descendo aquele beijo por seu corpo, Bonnie mordeu os lábios e sentiu seus olhos ficarem pesados enquanto sentia a língua de Damon desenhando contornos suaves pelo seu corpo. Suas mãos percorriam as curvas do seu quadril, ele a beijava e mordia alternadamente cada vez mais, os dois ficavam ainda mais excitados. Bonnie já tinha se perdido no desejo dos doces e ávidos lábios de Damon que continuava a explorar habilidosamente cada parte de seu corpo de forma ousada e sensual Bonnie gemia alto suspirava, se contorcia e perguntava para si mesma como conseguiu viver tanto tempo sem aquele homem.**

**Damon se posicionou e ficou frente a frente com a boca de Bonnie, que parecia estar faminta, ela esperava ansiosa aquela boca a invadir, mais ele sabia que ainda não era a hora, deslizou uma mão pela barriga de Bonnie que ficava cada vez mais sem fôlego, foi vagarosamente passeando por seu corpo a cada segundo demorado parecia uma tortura maravilhosa, sua mão passeava por todo abdômen delicado.**

**Damon invadiu e completou o corpo de Bonnie ambos se afogaram naquele desejo que os invadia de uma forma estrondosa. Damon provocava naquela mulher sucessões de arrepios por todo corpo. Bonnie já não tinha forças, mas buscou a ultima para segurar no pescoço de Damon e trazer para si o envolvendo num beijo completo de sabores, suas língua parecia estar em uma briga sem fim, ela passava as mãos em seu rosto descendo por todo aquele corpo másculo. Bonnie o olhava com um olhar safado que ele jamais imaginou que ela pudesse fazer os dois agora já se movimentavam em uma dança rápida e sensual, ambos nunca haviam sentido tanto a força de um amor, um amor como àquele que os fazia pegar fogo, e aquele fogo levavam todos seus fôlegos, os movimentos ficavam cada vez mais intensos, mais fortes ambos atingiram o ápice juntos e enlouqueceram juntos e se amaram juntos varias vezes naquele noite agora eles tinham a certeza de que a partir deste momento eles eram um só... Apenas uma carne... Apenas um corpo ...**

**FIM**


End file.
